First Meetings
by ClashChick
Summary: Oneshot. My take on Sirius and Remus' first meeting. Their first meeting is memorable, involving gravy, detention, and notepassing...and an angry Snape:D


A/N I've been working on my multi-chapter story for a while, and I just felt the need to do something else real quick. This is just a one shot, I'm not starting any big projects here, but it's just a fun little something that I hope you guys enjoy. And just so you guys know now and can understand the story a little better, I always thought that Remus had a little trouble making streak in him, no matter what anybody said…;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It's all JKRs.**

**Summary: Just my take on how Remus came to know his friends…centered mostly on Sirius and Remus meeting.**

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Sirius muttered under his breath, scanning the vast Great Hall. After looking up and down the Gryffindor table and seeing no sign of Peter or James, he remembered that James had mentioned that he was heading down to the Quidditch pitch for some extra practice, as it was a Saturday. Peter, who adored James, had probably followed him so that he could drool over his spectacular moves.

Sirius sighed, wondering where he was going to sit. He was rather good looking for a second year, and popular, meaning that he could probably land a seat wherever he pleased. However, he had arrived late in the Great Hall, having been searching everywhere for his two friends, so there were barely any seats left. He was about to forsake lunch and head down to the Quidditch pitch when he spotted a single empty spot, across from a lonely looking boy with his head buried in a large book. He was pale, as though he didn't get into the sunlight often, and was sickeningly thin. All in all, he looked rather peaky and unhealthy.

Sirius quickly strode over to the seat and plopped down. "Hi there," he said cheerfully. The boy looked up at him, muttered an inaudible greeting, then returned to his book. Sirius, determined to hold a real conversation containing more than two words, persisted. "My name's Sirius," he said, ladling some stew into his bowl and grabbing two thick slices of bread.

"I know who you are," the boy said quietly.

"I would know who _you _are if you would tell me your name," Sirius wheedled. Although something about the boy looked faintly familiar, he couldn't place a name to the face. The boy blushed.

"Sorry. My name's Remus." He glanced uncertainly at his book, as though longing to return to it, but not willing to be rude. Sirius took a large bite of chicken.

"Nice to meet you, Remus," he mumbled through the food. Remus nodded.

"So…where are your friends?" Sirius quickly swallowed.

"Sorry?"  
Remus smiled sadly. "Where are your friends? I mean, if they were here, you wouldn't honestly be sitting with me, would you?" Sirius felt a wave of guilt wash over him because what Remus said was definitely true.

"Er…"

"You wouldn't even know my name. Not like that's your fault, no one really knows who I am…" Remus looked down at his plateful of food, looking thoroughly dejected.

"I would know your name, I would figure it out eventually!" Sirius lied defensively. Remus gave him a look.

"Okay, how many classes of yours am I in?"

"Er…a few…I think—" Remus gave a small huff.

"See? You don't even recognize me. I'm in all of your classes."

"Ah. Well. Sorry 'bout that. Look, can't we just be friendly?"

"I know, I'm sorry…it's just that I'm not used to people like you talking to me, that's all." He gave Sirius a wan smile, and Sirius couldn't help but think that this kid definitely needed a self-esteem booster.

"Well, I'm glad I met you, Remus." Remus smiled for real this time.

"Me too," he said. He started picking delicately at his food. As they continued eating in comfortable silence, Sirius noticed a figure rise from the Slytherin table and head over to them. With a jolt, he realized that it was Severus Snape, whom he considered an enemy. Remus noticed Snape also, and groaned quietly. Snape strolled over to the table, and Sirius noticed a bunch of Slytherins looking on. It occurred to him that Snape, who was rather unpopular, may have been trying to impress some of his fellow Slytherins by doing whatever he was heading over here to do.

"Well, well, well," he said, sneering. "Look at this. Sirius has sunk to sitting with you, Lupin. How does it feel to have friends?" Remus turned slightly red but said nothing, staring down at his food, seemingly fascinated with his mashed potatoes. Sirius, on the other hand, glared at Snape. "I don't think you're in the position to talk," he said coolly. "I mean, it's not like you have friends yourself, now, is it?" It was Snape's turn to flush.

"Well, at least my only friends aren't teachers, unlike Lupin here. Always rather been a suck-up—"

It now seemed as if Remus had had enough. He calmly grabbed the gravy boat, stood up, and dumped it on Snape's head. The whole Great Hall went silent, and Snape stood there, trembling with fury and embarrassment as gravy dripped into his eyes.

"There, now maybe you have an excuse to wash your hair," Remus said cheerfully. Sirius gaped. What had happened to the shy, quiet Remus that he had been talking to earlier? It was as if something had just snapped.

"Mr. Lupin!" a shrill voice calle. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall rushing towards them. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"I—Snape—" Remus stammered.

"Snape was being a git," Sirius explained.

"Well that's no excuse for pouring gravy over his head!" McGonagall exclaimed. "I'm afraid that you will meet me for detention tonight, Mr. Lupin. Eight o'clock." She glanced at Snape. "Severus, please go clean yourself," she said before hurrying back to the teacher's table. Snape wiped some gravy out of his eyes, seething as some Gryffindors erupted in laughter.

"You'll pay, Lupin," he spat.

"What'll you do, wipe your hair on me?" Remus replied. Sirius shook his head. What had gotten into this kid?

For a moment, it seemed as if Snape was going to pull out his wand and hex him on the spot, but he did no such thing. Instead, he calmly spun on his heel and marched out of the Great Hall, trying hard to retain what was left of his dignity. This was hard, as he was now surrounded by calls such as "Hey, Snape, my gravy boat's empty, think you could lend me some?" and "Oh, Severus, I just wanted to compliment you on your new hairstyle! It's…so…drippy!" After a few minutes, everyone seemed to calm down and return to their lunch. Sirius turned to Remus.

"That was bloody amazing!" he roared. Remus offered him a small smile.

"You think so?" he said hopefully.

"Think so? I know so," Sirius said excitedly. "I haven't seen anyone pull something like that on Snape since…since…" Although Snape was often picked on, Sirius honestly couldn't remember anything like that ever happening.

"But I got detention!" Remus blurted out.

"So? It's almost a part of my daily schedule," Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively. "You'll probably see me there tonight. It's just a prediction, but that's how I usually spend my evenings, holed up in McGonagall's office for some misdeed or another." He stood up. "I have to meet my friends before we head to Charms. I'll see you, then." He gave a small wave to Remus, who now felt a bit better about his detention. Remus smiled to himself and headed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Eight o'clock soon rolled around. Remus was now sitting in detention. He sighed as he glanced at the clock. _Doesn't look like Sirius is showing up,_ he thought. He had secretly hoped that Sirius would end up with detention so that he wouldn't be so alone and bored. 

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Sorry I'm late, Professor," Sirius announced loudly as he strolled in. He sat down in the seat next to Remus and gave him a little grin. Remus smiled back.

"Please choose another seat," McGonagall said, glaring at him. Sirius rolled his eyes, but then moved to a seat a few rows behind Remus. Disappointed, Remus laid his head down on the desk.

About five minutes later, something sharp hit him in the neck. "Oww!" he cried loudly. Professor McGonagall looked up.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Lupin?" she asked suspiciously.

"Er...yeah, I just bit my tongue, sorry," he said, his face burning at his lame excuse. He could hear Sirius stifling sniggers. As he turned around to glare at him, he noticed a paper airplane lying on the ground. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up.

**I'M BORED**, it said in bold letters. Cautiously, Remus unscrewed his ink and dipped his quill in. Wincing as his quill made a loud scratching noise, he was relieved when McGonagall didn't look up. Quickly, he scribbled, _Well then, why did you land yourself in detention? _He quickly sent it flying back towards Sirius. Almost immediately, he felt it hit his neck again. Calmly, he reached down and grabbed it. **TOUCHE. ANYWAY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I POURED SOME...CERTAIN...INGREDIENTS INTO RITA SKEETER'S CAULDRON. IT BLEW UP IN HER FACE. IT WAS HILARIOUS. WERE YOU THERE TO SEE IT?**

_No, I skipped Potions today, Dumbledore needed to talk to me. But why did you go and do THAT?_

**AAH, NO PARTICULAR REASON. SHE'S A NOSY GIRL, THAT'S ALL.**

_Yeah, she is. Wish I could've seen it._

**OH, IT WAS HILARIOUS. HER HAIR CAUGHT ON FIRE AND SHE FREAKED OUT.**

_Yes, most people do that when their hair is on fire._

**ANYWAY, IT WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR GRAVY STUNT TODAY. THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!**

Remus beamed. _Thanks, it felt rather good to get a bit of revenge. _He sent it back. It had just landed when suddenly, a hand swept out of nowhere and snatched the notes from Sirius' fists. The boys looked up to see McGonagall glaring at them.

"Detention is done for today," she said, her nostrils flaring slightly. "However, you should know that _no one _passes notes on my watch."

"We just did," Sirius muttered under his breath. McGonagall narrowed her eyes as Remus stifled his laughter.

"You two will meet me again tomorrow, same time," she said stiffly. "I look forward to spending another pleasant evening in your company. Good night." She waved them out of her room. Once they were safely out of hearing range, the two boys burst into laughter.

"I hope she doesn't read the notes," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Nah, nothing was in there that was TOO bad...anyway, you have any plans for tonight?"

"Er...not really..." Remus said, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he had almost no friends.

"Good, then come and meet my mates!" Sirius said excitedly. Remus' eyes widened.

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude--"

"Intrude on what? Come on, they want to meet you! I told them about the gravy incident, and they were impressed! They were sorry they missed it. Come on, come hang out with us." He smiled at Remus. "Any friend of mine is a friend of theirs."

Remus flushed at the word 'friend', and grinned. "Alright, then." With that, the two boys headed off to the Gryffindor common room, not knowing that they would spend the next five years as best friends.

**A/N Okay, the end was kind of corny, but all in all, it was pretty fun to write. Please tell me what you think, I love to hear your opinions! Thanks!**  
**ClashChick:D**


End file.
